


No es un acto, sino un hábito

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensó en agradecerle en la siguiente reunión de la manada, pensó en invitarlo a ver la dichosa película como premio a pesar de que había tenido ayuda, realmente pensó en hacerlo y por esa razón había preparado algo rápido para enviarlos luego a su casa y él llevarse a Stiles directo al cine, como en una cita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es un acto, sino un hábito

**Author's Note:**

> Otro resubido!!!  
> No sé cuantos van pero espero acabar de subir todos esta tarde.

Derek se dio cuenta un martes de que nunca había escuchado la risa de Stiles. El adolescente sonreía a menudo, hacía bromas, pero reír jamás lo había hecho en su presencia hasta que llegó la nueva manada.

James, Dave, Chris, Theo y Christian. Cinco betas sin manada que buscaban una.

Jamás olvidará el día en que llegaron, como se detuvieron justo detrás de Stiles y lo tomaron en contra su voluntad con las garras en su cuello. Recuerda decirles que era humano con un tono tan despectivo que al finalizar la frase, incluso los recién llegados se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ni que decir de sus betas o de Scott; hasta Jackson tuvo cierto momento de flaqueo en su máscara de indiferencia. A su favor se encargó de decirle a Stiles que lo había hecho solo para que retiraran la atención de él.

Stiles sonrió, tan pequeño que ni siquiera parecía una sonrisa pero era un avance, era un ‘’no me importa’’ de esos que el adolescente le soltaba a cada rato y que él le creía porque era imposible que su compañero le mintiera. Los demás podían hacerlo, pero Stiles, Stiles debía sentir esa necesidad de contarle todo con puntos y comas porque eran pareja y la confianza era el primer paso de toda relación.

Cuando sintió que todo estaba aclarado le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

A partir de ese momento debió darse cuenta de que las cosas iban de mal en peor, de que Stiles ya no estaba tan presente como antes ni era el mismo. Pero no lo hizo porque lo suyo no era observar, lo suyo era dar órdenes y que todos le obedecieran, incluso sus nuevos betas.

Eran conocidos de su familia pero eso no significaba que fuera a tenerles más consideración que sus betas, cada uno tenía su lugar ahí y lo mismo hizo con ellos. Empezó por las reglas.

  1.     No atacar a Allison o Chris Argent.
  2.     No seguirle el juego a los gemelos.
  3.     Mantenerse lejos de Peter



Y la más importante.

  1.     No tocar a Stiles.



Lo que nadie le dijo es que Dave tenía una gran debilidad por romper las reglas, sobre todo si se trataba de algo tan apetecible como su compañero. Un cerebro providencial que se sentaba por las tardes en el loft a traducir el bestiario con su laptop en las piernas y tres diccionarios diferentes sobre sus piernas, el café lo preparaba ahí mismo cada vez que necesitaba y los rotuladores los traía de casa. Si hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta, habría notado la forma en la que Dave lo miraba desde los escalones y de vez en cuando le tomaba fotos.

Pero no fue hasta el lunes que se dio cuenta de que el hermano menor de James y Theo estaba interesado en su pareja.

-Hey –Dijo en voz baja acercándose por primera vez a su humano –Creo que necesitas relajarte, llevas rato tocándote las sienes.

-No se me da el latín tan bien como creen –Le respondió Stiles sin verlo.

-Tengo una idea –Dave le sonrió sacando un juego de cartas del interior de su chaqueta  -Escoge una.

-No creo que deba distraerme –Stiles continuó mirando al ordenador sin prestarle atención. Hasta ahí todo iba bien.

-Anda, quítate los lentes y relájate –Finalmente el adolescente le hizo caso, se sacó las gafas de pasta dura y bajó el ordenador de sus piernas –Escoge una –Repitió Dave mostrándole la baraja.

-Vale –Desde el ventanal Derek tenía una vista completa de su compañero usando dos de sus largos dedos para extraer una carta y esconderla.

-Bien ahora… -Dave volvió a mover las cartas –Colócala de nuevo.

Stiles metió la carta entre las otras y Dave las tiró hacia arriba. Ya se encargaría Derek de hacerlo recoger todas.

-Esta es tu carta –El nuevo beta sacó la carta del interior de la chaqueta de Stiles.

-Oh… Eso –Las cejas del humano se fruncieron -¿Cómo lo has hecho? Derek, ¿Lo has visto? –Obviamente Derek lo había visto y también había visto el truco.

-Limpia el desorden que ha hecho, Stiles –Le dijo con voz fuerte aguantándose las ganas de besarle la sonrisa tan genuina que tenía sobre sus labios.

Un día lo haría, el día en que Stiles sonriera por él y no por alguien más.

-Si… ya lo hago –Le vio retirar la sonrisa y dejar la carta en medio de sus libros, le vio negarse ante la ayuda de Dave para recoger el desastre que él había hecho, lo vio también colocarse los lentes después de tener todo ordenado y volver a su ordenador.

-¿De verdad, Derek? –Dave lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sus cejas tupidas casi tocándose -¿Así es como tratas a tu compañero?

-Cállate, Dave –James se paró detrás de su hermano y le colocó la mano en el hombro. –No te metas.

-¿Qué no me meta? –El más joven de los tres volvió a fruncir el ceño tratando de obtener una nueva reacción de parte de su hermano sin lograrlo –Bien.

La puerta del loft chirrió con fuerza al correrse para que el beta saliera. Dejó un rastro de molestia a su alrededor y a un Stiles muy confundido.

-Ve a casa, Stiles –Le ordenó intentando no tener más problemas con los recién llegados. –Mañana continúas eso.

-Gracias.

Por un instante se sintió como un maestro, como una figura de autoridad en lugar del amigo y confidente que debía ser para Stiles y aunque no le gustó la sensación tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ayudarle a recoger todo, meterlo en su mochila y llevarlo a su casa, asegurándose de que llegaba a salvo.

No podía ser un buen alfa si no controlaba a su compañero primero, ni tampoco si mostraba debilidad por él frente a la manada. Siempre y cuando Stiles no se enterara todo estaría bien.

Al día siguiente, cinco minutos después de la hora de siempre, Stiles entró por la puerta con Dave a su lado ayudándole a cargar las hojas recién impresas del bestiario. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, la piel más pálida que de costumbre y llevaba una ensalada en sus manos. Igual que siempre se acomodó en el único sofá, con todas sus cosas a su alrededor para llevar a cabo su tarea.

A Derek le gustaba así, estudiando todo lo referente a la manada para cuando se necesitara, él era quien debía saber eso que ellos no, por eso era su compañero, porque donde él tenía las técnicas de ataque Stiles tenía conocimiento. Durante un año y medio funcionaron así, no había razón para cambiarlo, incluso si Dave se había sumado a la imagen que veía todos los días.

-Voy a partir este plátano con mi mente –Dijo Dave haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos.

-Claro que no –Stiles le sonrió dejando los lentes a medio camino.

-Lo haré, solo detenlo –El beta le entregó el plátano y a cierta distancia hizo un movimiento con su mano fingiendo que lo cortaba –Ahora puedes comerlo.

-¿Y dónde está la magia? –El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros instándolo a pelar el plátano –Vale, te creeré –Derek resopló al verlo hacer lo que el moreno más joven le decía, sinceramente todo eso era estúpido, el mismo había visto a Dave cortar el plátano con una aguja en la cocina –No es cierto –Stiles tomó la mitad del plátano con una mano -¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Es magia –Fue entonces que escuchó ese sonido, era su risa, suave y a la vez grave, los hombros le vibraron al reírse dándole una de las mejores imágenes que jamás creyó ver.

-Dime el truco –Exigió Stiles comiéndose la mitad del plátano.

-Un mago jamás revela sus trucos –Dave le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

Una sonrisa verdadera, donde los ojos brillaban y las mejillas se sonrojaban. Mentalmente se prometió que un día él también lo haría sonreír de esa forma.

-Deberías inventar uno para traducir esto más rápido –Se quejó Stiles dejando la cascara del plátano a un lado.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguien? –Cuestionó Dave mirando a Derek de reojo, como reclamándole por lo que hacía –No eres el único con manos y ojos.

-Cada quien tiene su parte –Le respondió Stiles haciéndolo sentir orgulloso –La mía es esta así que cierra la boca y deja que me concentre.

-Primero deberías comer –Le dijo el moreno haciendo además de abrir la ensalada.

-Aun no tengo hambre pero un café estaría bien –Respondió el humano distraídamente.

-Un café será –Desde su posición Derek vio como Dave se quedaba viendo a su compañero más tiempo del necesario antes de ir a la cocina para poner la cafetera. Pensó en decirle que se alejara pero tampoco es como si fueran más amigos de lo que Stiles era con Scott.

Se dijo que solo estaba siendo paranoico y que Dave en realidad no quería nada con Stiles, porque sinceramente ¿Quién querría a alguien que pasa la mitad de su tiempo estudiando?

El miércoles, en lugar de que Stiles llegara solo, llegó con toda la manada para la reunión semanal, incluyendo a su padre, a Parrish, a Chris y a Peter. Si por él hubiera sido habría corrido a Peter pero el humano seguía empeñado en tenerlo cerca e invitarlo así que como premio por siempre hacerle caso en todo, dejaba que invitara a Peter.

Probablemente Stiles pensaba que lo hacía porque no le quedaba otra opción pero Derek lo hacía por él, siempre haría lo que fuera por él. Menos acompañarlo a ver ‘Grandes Héroes’ porque a él no le gustan las películas de niños, pero a pesar de que se lo había repetido cientos de veces, ahí estaba Stiles, caminando despacio hasta la cocina para encontrarse con él.

Jugueteó un poco con sus pies antes de pararse de puntitas y decirle en un susurro que fueran a verla. Tuvo que esforzarse por no rodar los ojos y correrlo del loft o terminaría por acceder solo para cumplir su capricho.

-No, Stiles, no voy a perder mi tiempo ahí –Le dijo con voz seca y baja para que nadie se enterara. Los problemas que tenía con su compañero eran asunto privado.

-Vale… le pediré a alguien más que vaya, entonces –Dijo Stiles volviendo a colocar todo su peso sobre sus pies –Sí, eso haré.

-No has acabado el bestiario –Le recordó antes de apagarle al microondas para sacar las palomitas.

-Estuve pensando en pedirle ayuda a Lydia y Alli para traducirlo, las dos saben latín y…

-Te he dicho que lo hagas tú, ellas tienen sus asuntos –Puede que la voz le haya salido más alto de lo que debía o puede que se dieran cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí dentro pero cuando salió Scott lo estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido y Dave pasó a su lado sin mirarlo.

El Sheriff se fue temprano llevándose a Stiles consigo para ir a cenar al nuevo restaurante del pueblo y con ellos se fue el resto de la manada dejándole el loft para el solo.

No se sintió excluido por no ser invitado a comer al mismo lugar como lo había hecho el resto. Él necesitaba su tiempo a solas así que incluso si alguien le hubiera dicho se habría negado. Necesitaba dormir. Muchas horas de sueño en lugar de aguantar a los betas más tiempo del que debía en un restaurante donde seguramente comerían puras verduras o comidas hervidas.

Era un lobo no un conejo.

Se durmió con esa idea y despertó pensando en lo mismo siete horas después solo para descubrir a Dave con el ordenador de Stiles sobre sus piernas, dos tazas de café vacías y los mismos diccionarios del humano a su alrededor. Se abstuvo de darle cualquier comentario porque era más fácil ducharse e irse a la casa Stilinski para preguntarle a Stiles porque rayos había pedido ayuda en algo que le tocaba a él.

No tuvo el corazón para despertarlo cuando lo vio dormido boca abajo en su cama completamente descubierto y únicamente el pantalón de su pijama como prenda para cubrirlo. Soltó un suspiro pensando en lo descuidado que era mientras lo cubría con las dos mantas que tenía, le acarició un poco el cabello alejándolo de su rostro pálido y perfecto. SI no fuera un chico seguramente tendrían hijos preciosos. Besó su frente y se aseguró de cerrar la ventana antes de salir.

Cuatro días después tuvo el bestiario en sus manos, traducido, fotocopiado y con una bonita portada en pasta dura para darle un toque más dramático.

Pensó en agradecerle en la siguiente reunión de la manada, pensó en invitarlo a ver la dichosa película como premio a pesar de que había tenido ayuda, realmente pensó en hacerlo y por esa razón había preparado algo rápido para enviarlos luego a su casa y él llevarse a Stiles directo al cine, como en una cita.

-Amo a ese malvavisco –Fue lo que escuchó cuando apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras, aún faltaba media hora para que todos empezaran a llegar, Derek todavía estaba escogiendo que camisa usar, si una simple o ponerse algo más llamativo, tal vez de color azul.

-Es imposible no amar a ese malvavisco –La sonrisa en el rostro de Dave sonó en sus palabras.

-Enserio, me ha encantado, aunque al principio estaba algo triste… debe ser feo perder a un hermano –Derek le habría dicho que sí, que era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

-No lo sé, yo tengo a los dos –El aroma de Stiles cambió un poco.

-No sé qué haría si perdiera a Scott –Sintió ganas de salir y abrazarlo, consolarlo para que abandonara esa idea.

-¿Intentar comer lo mismo que él? –Cuestionó Dave haciendo que Stiles volviera a su típico aroma.

-Supongo… o tal vez tenga algún proyecto del que no ha hablado con nadie y yo lo descubra y puedo continuarlo… una mezcla entre Peter Parker y Hiro –La puerta del loft se deslizó, dejando que Derek al fin viera a los dos chicos.

Stiles llevaba una caja de palomitas un poco llena y Dave un refresco en su mano izquierda, la derecha la tenía sobre los hombros de Stiles.

-Stiles Hamada –Dijo Dave.

Los dos percibieron su presencia al mismo tiempo, Stiles se sonrojó un poco e intento sin muchas ganas retirar el brazo de Dave de sus hombros, el hombre lobo, por el contrario, afirmó el agarre y retó a Derek con la mirada.

-Te has perdido de un buen film –Le dijo Stiles avanzando un poco hacia él.

-No me gustan las películas de niños –Repitió colocándose la camisa que había escogido antes de bajar los escalones y verlos llegar.

-Si… lo olvidé –Sintió su aroma cambiar de nuevo y el ritmo de su corazón bajar.

-¡Huelo palomitas! –Scott entró corriendo por la puerta arremetiendo sobre su mejor amigo sin siquiera percatarse de la guerra de miradas que desataban el beta de 20 años y el alfa de 23.

El resto llegó a la misma hora de siempre, quejándose de lo que tenían que hacer después, peleando entre ellos, mirando relojes, hablando por teléfono, todos hacían lo mismo de siempre y lo acababan antes de entrar por la puerta. Entonces dejaban su vida atrás y empezaba la manada.

-Hay un pueblo aquí cerca –Empezó Derek queriendo acabar lo más pronto posible –Tienen problemas con alguna clase de criaturas que se experimenta en quemar a sus víctimas por dentro. –Concluyó esperando que Stiles le diera información pero el adolescente estaba más entretenido en evitar la mirada interrogante de su padre al verlo tan cerca de Dave –James, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Dave, Parrish y Chris vienen conmigo. –Ordenó.

-Stiles, Lydia, Allison y Christian estén conectados porque necesito cualquier noticia, información, lo que sea que tenga que ver con eso mientras no estamos aquí –Siguió Scott.

-Los demás, patrullen –Terminó Derek –Es todo, salimos mañana a las siete.

Un jueves a las siete de la mañana no era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, pero ese era el ritmo que debían seguir. Al día siguiente vio a Stiles llegar a las seis de la mañana con su ordenador, su Tablet, su móvil y su propia copia del bestiario, llevaba un gorro color azul sobre su cabello castaño y la chaqueta del equipo de lacrosse. Derek ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que para los humanos ya hacía frío y él lo había sacado temprano de su cama.

-No enfermes –Le dijo colocando una manta sobre sus hombros y un taza de té frente a él.

-Necesitas quien te de información ¿No? –Respondió el humano con cierto tono dolido –A veces creo que te portas bien conmigo porque me tomas en cuenta y luego me rio de mí mismo porque es estúpido, solo me tienes aquí por la información que te doy.

-Estás aquí porque quiero que estés aquí –Stiles le arqueó las cejas.

-No intentes arreglarlo, Derek… me di cuenta de que después de aquel beso me tratas peor, si lo que te preocupa es que me haya enamorado de ti quítate el pendiente, he aprendido que no es sano enamorarse de los idiotas –Fue el turno de Derek para arquear sus cejas.

-Yo no soy ningún idiota –Stiles rio bajito, pero no del modo que lo hizo con Dave, rio con cierto tono de frustración.

-Solo respóndeme algo –Dijo tecleando unas cosas en su ordenador -¿Por qué me besaste?

-Estabas debajo del muérdago.

-Oh –Stiles sonrió clavando su mirada en la pantalla sin teclear nada más –Por un momento creí que tal vez te gustaba… en fin, fue absurdo y ya pasó casi un año, lo he superado.

-Creí que tú estabas enamorado de mi –Soltó Derek dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Ya no –Stiles sonrió –Lo dicho, superé el beso y aprendí, de eso se trata, de aprender, he aprendido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y se siente bien, saber que la probabilidad de que se burlen de ti es menor a como era antes.

-No me burlé de ti –Stiles le arqueó las cejas de nuevo.

-Ya no importa –Volvió a teclear en el ordenador –En unos meses me mudo así que no tendrás que lidiar con ‘’el humano’’ de la manada, ahora te diré lo que tengo –Carraspeo un par de veces –El fire-eye, es una criatura que se caracteriza por soplar fuego en la boca de sus presas, bla bla, suele presentarse con forma humana según sea su presa, ya sabes, si es chico con forma de chica y viceversa –Stiles se envolvió en la manta arrugando un poco la hoja en el proceso –La única forma de matarla que se conoce es sacándole los ojos… iugh, síndrome Oberyn Martell.

-¿Es lo único? –preguntó Derek.

-Fue todo lo que encontré, apenas tengo seis horas desde que empecé a buscar.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando acabó la reunión? –Exigió saber.

-Oh, Dave y yo fuimos al café que acaban de abrir –Lo vio sonreír tímidamente –No te importa ¿Cierto? Que uno de los nuevos salga conmigo.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo que le importaba era el hecho de que él saliera con otras personas pero se aguantó las ganas. Su compañero tenía diecisiete, igual que Derek debía probar un poco de mundo antes de emparejarse de por vida con él.

-Está bien, sólo no te ilusiones demasiado.

Vio como el semblante juguetón cambió radicalmente a uno triste, desilusionado y hasta un poco avergonzado. El resto escogió ese preciso momento para llegar al loft, hablando entre ellos sobre cuidarse.

Solo hubo uno que no habló para nada: Dave se aseguró de subir los escalones antes que nadie para ser el primero en llegar hasta Stiles.

Realmente el humano no debía ilusionarse, eso no duraría mucho, si acaso unos meses, luego recordaría su enamoramiento por él  y todo acabaría.

Así funcionaba el hilo rojo y el destino, antes de darse cuenta estarían enfrascados en una relación.

La criatura esa de la que Stiles le habló se presentó ante ellos apenas pusieron un pie en el pueblo. No lo hubiera reconocido de no ser porque sabía que Braeden había viajado muy lejos de Estados Unidos. Se sintió débil al darse cuenta de que se fue directamente a él, como si fuera el eslabón débil y no el alfa. Los chicos lo mataron haciendo caso de cada instrucción que Stiles les soltó por el manos libres hasta que lo único que quedó de la criatura fueron cenizas.

Al final del día, al volver, esperó verlo sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, preguntándole si estaba bien y dispuesto a curarle las heridas como lo había hecho tantas veces en ocasiones anteriores.

 

 

-¿Por qué no la buscas? –Le preguntó el humano la siguiente vez que lo citó a solas en el loft, solamente para tenerlo ahí.

-¿A quién? –Preguntó palmeando el sofá para que se sentara a su lado.

-A Braeden, debe ser extraño tener a tu compañera lejos, tal vez si la tuvieras cerca esa cosa no habría ido por ti, no eres débil pero leí que los lobos son más fuertes cuando tienen a su compañera o compañero a su lado –Stiles se sentó frente a él, en la mesita de madera.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó porque de verdad ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Stiles pensar que la chica era su compañera? Estaba completamente claro que su compañero era él o por lo menos para Derek lo estaba.

-Lo que dije, leí que cuando un lobo encuentra a su compañero la mejor forma es mantenerlo cerca, eso hace a la manada más fuerte, casi invencible –Stiles se encogió de hombros. –Solo digo, no es como si fuera una orden, al final tú haces lo que quieres, pero enserio, deberías considerar traerla de vuelta.

-Braeden no es mi compañera –Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al verlo tan seguro de lo que decía.

-Pero… bueno, cuando fuiste humano solo la buscaste a ella, yo creí que era ella –Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Ella era la única que estaba aquí –Se excusó tratando de darse la razón por completo.

-Derek, todos estamos aquí siempre, pero tu jamás nos escoges –El humano se movió para sentarse en el sofá -¿Quieres ir a comer? Dave y yo visitamos un restaurante del centro comercial hace unos días, estaba muy bien.

-No quiero ir a ningún lugar al que hayas ido con Dave –Soltó Derek cerrando los ojos.

-Vale, entonces te dejo dormir… si, duerme aquí me quedo yo –Se permitió una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido.

Al despertar le siguió la sonrisa cuando encontró  a Stiles en la cocina tarareando en voz baja una canción que había escuchado en la radio. Le dieron ganas de acercarse  y abrazarlo por la espalda, le dieron ganas de volver esa situación cotidiana pero se contuvo.

_Todavía no._

Un mes después, antes de Navidad, Dave entró en el loft con Theo a su lado. Los dos se veían algo nerviosos y apestaban a preocupación.

-Stiles ha remarcado esto en el bestiario –Dijo Dave acomodando el bestiario en la única mesa de su casa.

-¿Y? –Derek arqueó las cejas al ver la oración ‘’El lazo corre el riesgo de romperse cuando uno de los dos implicados no presta la atención adecuada a su compañero’’

-Solo dilo, Dave –Le instó Theo a su hermano menor.

-Hace unos días me ha preguntado qué haremos cuando encuentre a mi compañero –El menor de los tres suspiró –Le dije que yo no tenía uno pero…

-Tienes que cuidar lo que tienes, Derek –Continuó Theo –Stiles no tiene ni la menor idea de que es tu compañero.

-Porque yo así lo quiero –Derek resopló –Agradezco su preocupación pero sé lo que hago.

-Lo tienes como recadero –Soltó Dave algunos tonos más altos de lo que debía –Él no es un beta ni un omega, mucho menos un ‘’humano’’ como tú lo nombraste el primer día.

-El hecho de que no le des su lugar en la manada se interpreta como no prestar la atención adecuada –Theo suspiró acercándose a los otros dos –Dave realmente no quiere robarte a tu compañero pero el adolescente se está enamorando de él.

-Y yo de él, Derek… -Dave suspiró –Si tú no lo quieres yo sí, pero no quiero meterme así que dame tu permiso o niégamelo.

-Stiles sabe lo que hace –Terminó Derek cerrando el bestiario.

-¿Cómo se interpreta eso? –Preguntó Dave perdido. Sus ojos viajaron del alfa a su hermano mayor buscando una respuesta.

-No sabes lo que haces, Derek –Le interrumpió el mayor.

Con un movimiento de su mano Derek les indicó la puerta, se despidió de ellos evitando pensar en el tema más de lo que debía. El bestiario seguramente estaba mal traducido, además de que Stiles sabía que eran compañeros, después de la conversación de Braeden seguramente ya lo había averiguado, no por nada era el más listo de la manada.

 

Tuvieron que pasar dos meses más para que Derek se diera cuenta de que el humano realmente no sabía y que esa era la razón por la cual seguía con Dave, que por eso no le daba pena besarlo frente a él o dejarse abrazar.

El conocimiento de ese hecho fue como un golpe en el estómago. Ahora solo le quedaba la opción de empezar de cero todo por culpa del humano distraído que había leído el bestiario completo pero no había prestado atención a las señales de los compañeros.

Pasó días planeando como decírselo. Pensó en invitarlo a salir pero eso le traía el problema de buscar un lugar donde no hubiera ido con Dave, así que descartó esa opción y se decantó por la que siempre usaba: ir a su habitación y decírselo.

Era lo más fácil, el método más sencillo de enmendar lo que había hecho y a partir de ahí podría poner en práctica eso de hacerlo sonreír, de escuchar su risa más a menudo, todas esas cosas que había aprendido lentamente durante los dos años que llevaba observándolo. No había nadie que lo conociera mejor que él, sería fácil.

Quiso creer eso fervientemente, asegurarse de que sería así pero no pudo, porque al llegar a su habitación se encontró con Stiles sentado en su cama leyendo una novela. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no iba al loft más que para las reuniones.

-Hey –El adolescente le sonrió dejando el libro a un lado -¿Qué necesitas?

-Hay que hablar –Dijo colocando sus dos manos sobre su pecho para sentarlo en la cama –Sobre nosotros.

-Claro –Stiles lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Empiezas? Porque yo no sé de qué hablar, sí sé de qué hablar pero dudo mucho que tú quieras hablar de lo mismo así que sí, empieza tú.

-Somos compañeros.

-¿Qué? -Los ojos enormes de Stiles lo miraron más fijamente, con el corazón latiendo cada vez de forma más apresurada -¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No es una broma, somos compañeros.

-Muy gracioso, Hale ¿Y desde cuándo se supone que lo sabes? ¿Tres días? ¿Ahora que ya no te hostigo? Espera… lo estás haciendo para que vuelva a rondarte como un niño ¿No es así? Creí que eras menos egoísta pero no es así… Tenías que inventarte algo como eso porque necesitas que alguien te quiera y ahora que el humano de la manada tiene pareja lo quieres de vuelta solamente para que el ego no te baje –Stiles respiró profundo –Siempre supe que eras un poco mala persona pero quise creer que lo eras por todo lo que habías vivido.

-Te quiero, Stiles, somos compañeros y lo sé desde que te conocí.

Por primera vez hizo reír a Stiles pero no de la forma que quería, era algo más tosco, más como una risa envuelta en lágrimas.

-Ya me cansé de todo esto… ¿Esta es la forma en la que Dave ha planeado terminar conmigo? –Volvió a reír –Vete, Derek.

-Ya no sé de qué estás hablando, ni siquiera he visto a Dave pero no me voy a ir hasta que entiendas que somos compañeros, que tú fuiste hecho para mí y yo para ti  -Trató de sonar lo más suave posible, usando ese tono que siempre quiso usar para él pero jamás se permitió.

-Incluso si fuera cierto, soy humano y no tengo porque responder a esas cosas así que vete o llamaré a mi padre.

-Stiles…

-¡PAPÁ!

Escuchó los pasos apresurados del Sheriff y supo que ya no tenía opción alguna además de saltar por la ventana y alejarse lo más rápido que se pudiera.

-¿Qué ocurre? –La voz del Sheriff sonaba cansada pero también asustada.

-Creí ver algo y me asusté –Mintió Stiles -¿Puedo dormir contigo ahora?

-Ya sabes que sí.

Desde el otro lado de la calle vio al Sheriff cerrar la ventana y llevarse a su hijo con él.

Dave no tardó ni un día en presentarse en el loft tan cabreado como jamás imaginó verlo. Tenía los ojos brillando en amarillo, las garras a punto de salir y ni siquiera estaban cerca de la luna llena. No preguntó el motivo, era obvio: Stiles.

Lo escuchó quejarse, amenazarlo, gritarle y al final lo vio llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Se va a ir –Dijo al final –Y es tu culpa.

Derek no le creyó o no quiso hacerlo, lo único que recuerda de aquella tarde es que cuando le preguntó al Sheriff este solo le dijo ‘’Ha vuelto a Polonia’’

Al final del día solamente pudo rogar encontrarlo en Varsovia o realmente se volvería loco por no tenerlo cerca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
